


open me up (and fill me with your love)

by johnjaemarried (johnjaescult)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaescult/pseuds/johnjaemarried
Summary: A breath away from him was Jaehyun, in all his naked glory, lying on his back with his legs folded up and tightly fastened against his chest with his own hands and his hole—God, his gaping hole. Just, fully open wide from the way Johnny had stretched him with his big cock earlier, was in sight. Clear as day. Right in front of his own eyes, and just, overflowing with Johnny's creamy cum that seemed to endlessly drip down his crack and onto the maroon towels (that Jaehyun's Grandma had gotten them for Christmas with their names personally embroidered. Sorry, Grams.) laid out under Jaehyun's hips. They both knew it was gonna stain but fuck that for now.or simply; Johnny jacks off to Jaehyun's gaping asshole.





	open me up (and fill me with your love)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, spontaneous filthy sinning written into existence inspired by a convo with a friend. You know who you are! So you better enjoy this even if it's shitty bc i'm basically writing this for you. As always, not beta'd. And not my best bc I wrote this in like 2 hours? Yikes. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this filth. Literally it's so?? HAHA

Johnny thinks heaven is real. Because right now, he definitely knows he's in it.

His fist is sliding down his cock, staying on the same fast, rough pace he's been at. He feels his stomach tighten and he decides to grip tighter as he reaches up to the tip, where he slows down and slides his palm up to his sensitive head with a grunt. He circles his rough palm on the tip of his cock slowly, feeling the texture of his palm and everything on it with heightened sensitivity of his cock's leaking tip. He smears the generous beads of pre-cum, licking his lips, then moves his hand down again, clenching his thick shaft in his wet hand, the gathered lubrication making the slide come up and down easily.

“Fuck, fuck,” Johnny hisses as he throws his head back but his eyes never loses focus on his view, even with the way his eye are lidded, almost closed. “God, that looks so fucking good.” He grunts as he clamps on the base of his dick, effectively stopping himself to feel the incoming notion of an unwelcome buildup of an orgasm. It was too damn soon to bust a nut when he had the best thing in front of him to pleasure himself to so he’ll definitely take his fucking time.

A breath away from him was Jaehyun, in all his naked glory, lying on his back with his legs folded up and tightly fastened against his chest with his own hands and his hole—God, his gaping hole. Just, fully open wide from the way Johnny had stretched him with his big cock earlier, was in sight. Clear as day. Right in front of his own eyes, and just, overflowing with Johnny's creamy cum that seemed to endlessly drip down his crack and onto the maroon towels (that Jaehyun's Grandma had gotten them for Christmas with their names personally embroidered. Sorry, Grams.) laid out under Jaehyun's hips. They both knew it was gonna stain but fuck that for now.

Johnny groans as Jaehyun pushes more of the cum out with a whimper, making his hole twitch and throb as more cum trickled out to the steady stream already coming out of him. Jaehyun's hole was stretched so wide that Johnny could see the way his walls were covered in white. And if Johnny lowered and peeked down a bit, he could also see, all the way deeper inside of him, was also covered in all white. It would be a pain to clean but that didn't matter at the moment. And it was no doubt because Johnny had shot his cum _deep_ inside Jaehyun. _Always_.

“Let me see if you can fucking close it, baby. Let Daddy see." Johnny moans breathlessly as he starts to fondle his balls, reaching down to rub his perineum, rubbing at it with his finger gently which makes him tingle in pleasure. It was his favorite, especially when Jaehyun did it to him with his tongue. “Come on and be a good boy for me,” Johnny’s hips stutter as he groans loudly when Jaehyun tries to clamp his wide hole but it barely does. The rubbed red, swollen rim is unable to reach and touch each other to close. Instead more cum trails down from the slightly protruding hole.

Jaehyun whimpers, sniffing, as his tears escape his eyes. "I can't, Daddy. I can’t." Johnny had fucked him again and again until he was crying, begging for Johnny to pause to give him room to breathe and settle down from the violently overwhelming over stimulation Johnny was making him feel. He had almost used his safe word. Almost.

A shiver goes down Johnny's spine and he unconsciously fucks his fist faster, tightening his grip around it, mimicking the way Jaehyun felt wrapped around his cock but nothing compares. "I wanna see you try. Be a good boy for Daddy and let me see." He damn knows Jaehyun won't be able to clamp his gaping asshole close. But that was the thrill of it. Besides, his baby was always down to please him, making the impossible, possible. Or at least he tries.

With the whiniest moans, Jaehyun tries his best for Johnny. He clenches, his whole body following with a whine and pulls in with all his strength, eyes closing and lips getting trapped in his teeth with concentration and effort. His slight protruded rim twitches and the hole then clenches as Jaehyun grunts and he lets go, his hole spreading back to its original gaping form. He tries again and this time, with a wheeze, the rim that was slightly protruding outward, gets sucked in as Jaehyun pulls in deeper. But the edge of his rim never touches. It doesn't close. It won't close. Jaehyun knows it won't and he whimpers helplessly as he tries and tries, trying harder each time and Johnny fucks his fist faster in response.

"Fucking hell, baby boy." Johnny could see the way Jaehyun was trying. His baby boy is a hard worker and he loves pleasing Johnny, doing everything in his power to not let what he requested, be undone. And in a twisted kind of way, he enjoys how he knows that Jaehyun’s is getting frustrated. Very frustrated, because he could hear how Jaehyun had started sobbing softly, a little desperately, as he gives his all into doing what Johnny asked of him. To please Johnny. And really, like always, Johnny is _so_ fucking pleased. He always made his baby so loose but his insides were always so fucking tight around his cock. He shudders at the thought of being inside Jaehyun again and he feels the familiar warmth of pleasure building up in his belly.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm trying my best!" Jaehyun whimpers, letting go of his legs but keeping them in the same position. He's been fucked like this many times. He can do this position by himself with no help. "Look, daddy! Look!" Jaehyun's eyebrows furrow as he desperately calls to Johnny. The bigger man follows his gaze and sees Jaehyun pushing his ass cheeks together with his hands, making his gaping hole close finally. The protruded rim just sticks out easily with how it’s being pressed together.

Using the hand that isn't getting fucked by his dick, Johnny slaps Jaehyun's hands away. Jaehyun yelps in response to the impact and lets go, quickly putting his hands back where it was originally; holding his legs up, as an automatic response. At Jaehyun's release, his hole gapes open again, letting Johnny in on a peek inside of the white cum stained walls once again. The cum had long stopped flowing and Johnny gets the urge to fill it back up again.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Jaehyun pouts, eyes teary as his hole twitches in time with a small sniff and Johnny sighs. They way Jaehyun was holding himself up made him gape more with how his legs and ass are forced to spread with the way he's positioned. Johnny just wants to see how many fingers he can easily fit in there with ease since its open so fucking wide. Maybe he can fit his whole fist in there too, but not today. Soon, probably.

Johnny’s endless breathless moans fills the room as his fist moves with his hips and the pleasure starts to fill up, overwhelming his senses. "It-it's okay, baby." He closes his eyes, the image of Jaehyun's sore, red, worn out, gaping hole burned in his mind. And the mere thought of him being the cause of that gets him higher and higher in pleasure. He fondles his balls, rubbing on his perineum again and a zap of pleasure spreads in his body in a snap. "Fuck! Fuck!" Johnny’s eyes fly open as he grunts, jerking his swollen cock faster and tighter, consciously pointing his aim to Jaehyun's hole as a string of thick cum spurts out.

Jaehyun watches, eyes lidded as he bites his lip. Johnny's spurts of cum had landed in various places; on his balls, his perineum, some on the back of his thighs and a few drops inside him. How could it not when his hole was stretched so wide and open. He moans, moving with difficulty as he tilts his hips and spreads his cheeks with his hands, making his hole gape even wider to make sure more stray drops of cum could shoot inside him. He was stretched even wider and bigger now. And Johnny absolutely loved it.

Johnny lets go of his cock in a blink of an eye and leans down. He lowers Jaehyun's legs and comfortably settles it hanging on the bend of his arms as he aligns his cock with Jaehyun's spread hole and pushes in one fast stroke, producing the filthiest, slickest squelch aided by the wetness of Jaehyun's hole and the fresh cum that landed on him earlier. _Fuck_. How could Jaehyun feel so fucking tight? "Oh, baby. You're so good for me. So fucking tight. Tight and hot." Johnny moans mindlessly as he starts to thrust his hips, holding Jaehyun by his shoulder as, bending him farther as he pounds him, milking himself using Jaehyun's ass while the younger lies there below him, hands still on the globes of his ass, spreading it wide so Johnny can get deeper.

Still sensitive, Jaehyun feels the tears escaping his eyes. He looks down between them, his soft cock pathetically lying on his stomach, and under it, below his tight abs, is a protrusion that Jaehyun knows well. “Oh my god, Daddy. Oh my God. You're so deep inside me,” Jaehyun's tears fall as he whispers eyes never losing focus on his sight. With every punching forward force of Johnny's cock inside him, the bulge appears with every thrust and he just feels _so_ fucking full. And so fucking filthy. He doesn't know how he takes such a big fucking cock but he just does. He loves seeing and feeling the bulge on his stomach and how he can't close his pathetic worn out asshole after Johnny’s done with him. He adores it.

Jaehyun clamps his ass tighter around his lover as Johnny lodges himself deep within him as he slots their lips together in a heated kiss. Jaehyun swallows the older’s grunts and groans with gusto as Johnny spills the last of his cum deep into Jaehyun's poor, used ass. Johnny comfortably settles his legs around his waist as Jaehyun reaches up to his lover’s shoulders, pulling the older closer to him. Johnny slightly pulls away from the kiss with a tired smile and Jaehyun whimpers in response. Johnny kisses him again.

Johnny's warm breath feels cool on Jaehyun's damp skin as Jaehyun tries to gather himself, mind clearing up again. He feels a kiss on his chest, over his still erratically beating heart and Jaehyun finds himself smiling. He runs his hands on Johnny's shoulders, one hand going up to comb over Johnny's damp hair, massaging his scalp that makes his lover hum in comfort as response and the other one caressing his damp, strong back, just feeling every tight muscle underneath his palm.

After a few beats of silence over mingled breaths, Johnny finally speaks up. "So, what punishment do you want for not being able to do what I ask you to?" Johnny speaks against Jaehyun’s skin, a little muffled as he starts to kiss on the younger’s collarbones, planting more blooming flowers of purples, red and blues on his pretty and usually unblemished skin. It's probably one of Johnny's top 3 hobbies, if you ask him.

With a breathless chuckle, Jaehyun lands a hit on Johnny's back with a loud slap that makes the older flinch in pain. "Stop fucking me so often then. Or if your penis magically shrinks. I can make it possible for you." Jaehyun rolls his eyes but smiles.

Johnny hums thoughtfully in reply, "but I like you like this. Easy access. I can just slide into you anytime, anywhere." Jaehyun blushes, hitting Johnny again but with less force this time. Johnny bursts out laughing before kissing his lover until they're both smiling into the kiss.

“Shut the fuck up, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Feed back really helps and even just keyboard smashes are appreciated.
> 
> cc | twt Talk to me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
